Collaboration
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: What will happen when Patricia and Jerome are assigned to be partners for a school project? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello again everyone! This is my second HOA fanfic and I hope you enjoy. This is for all of you Patrome lovers out there, I got so many requests for more on my last story I figured I'd give you what you wanted. Well I'll let you read on. Enjoy and I'd love to know what you think!****

****Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

><p>"I have assigned each group a topic on which you will be doing your projects," Mr. Winkler explained to the class. "I have also assigned groups for everyone to work in. The groups are as follows," he went on to read off the groups. "Nina and Fabian, Mara and Mick, Amber and Alfie, and Patricia and Jerome," he announced.<p>

"What?" I burst at the same time as Jerome. Something had to be wrong; Jerome and I could never work together. What was Jason thinking?

"Pick up your topic sheets on the way out. Have a nice day," Mr. Winkler ignored our little outburst and dismissed the class.

"Jason I need a different partner. There is no way you actually expect me to work with Jerome. I mean come on Jerome and me? Can't you put me with Nina or Mara or Amber or even Alfie would be better than Jerome," I complained as everyone else filed out of the room.

"I'm with Patricia on this one," Jerome walked up behind me. "There is no way we can do this project together.

"I am sorry that both of you feel this way, but I can't change the groups. The two of you are paired together," Mr. Winkler explained.

"Come on Jason," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Patricia, but Jerome and you are a group and that decision stands. Now there is nothing that says you have to work together, if you can figure out some way to get the project done without working directly together then you are free to do that, but either way both of your names will be on the project. You are in this together," he explained.

"Mr. Winkler, can't we just switch partners," Jerome suggested.

"No you cannot. My decision stands, now it is up to the two of you to make it work," Mr. Winkler said ending the discussion.

"Thanks a whole lot Jason," I scoffed and stomped out of the classroom. There was no way Jerome and I would be able to get along long enough to finish this project without killing each other.

"Trixie! Wait up!" Jerome shouted after me.

"Why?" I whipped around.

"Because whether we like it or not we are stuck in this together. So we need to work on this stupid project sometime," Jerome said.

"My room after dinner," I whipped around and stormed off.

This was not going to be good and my grade depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's your second chapter. I know it was quick, but as I write them I will put them up so you don't have to wait. The quicker the better right? :) Let me know what you think.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Jason stuck me with Jerome! What was he thinking?" I burst as I walked through Amber and Nina's open door.<p>

"I know that is sooo unfair," Amber exclaimed. "But at least Jerome will do work. At least it's not Mick who would have no clue what is going on."

"I'd prefer to be paired with Mick, at least I can stand him," I muttered.

"Maybe it won't be too bad. You can just get it done quickly," Nina suggested.

"Easy for you to say, you're paired with Fabian," I replied.

"And you can't switch partners?" Amber asked.

"No," I snapped.

"Maybe you guys can work through your differences," Nina said skeptically.

"Yeah like that will ever happen," I muttered.

"Just finish it quickly and you won't have to deal with him as long," Nina tried to help.

"But that means I still have to put up with Jerome," I complained.

"You guys will kill each other before you get a chance to finish," Amber stated.

"Well no duh," I snapped.

"I guess we should stay out of your way when you're working so we're not caught in the cross fire," Nina joked.

"Dinner!" Trudy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" we yelled back as we filed out of the room and down the steps.

All anyone could talk about was the project while we ate dinner. "Did Mr. Winkler change your partners?" Mara wondered out loud.

"No," both Jerome and I snapped.

"This can't turn out good," Fabian said under his breath.

"You've got that right," I snapped and turned back to my meal, blocking everyone out. It was bad enough that I'd have to collaborate with Jerome on this project, but not everyone had to talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your third chapter. I know it was quick, but as I write them I will put them up so you don't have to wait. The quicker the better right? :) Thanks for the reviews thus far, I really appreciate them. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed after dinner when there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Jerome. "What are you waiting for? Get your arse in here so we can get this over with," I snapped.<p>

"You could try lightening up a little Trix," Jerome remarked as he came in.

"Not likely," I snapped.

"Whatever," he shook his head as he sat on Mara's bed across from me. "You know Trix, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here, but we don't really have a choice so why don't we just try to get along," he suggested.

"Like that's ever going to happen," I remarked.

Jerome shook his head and said, "So what's our topic again?"

"We're not there yet. We need to get some things straight first," I answered.

"What things?" he asked.

"We get this thing done as quickly as possible so I don't have to put up with you for longer than is necessary. We are not going to be friends Jerome, but we are going to do this as quickly and painlessly as possible which means no stupid remarks or pranks or any of your normal bullshit," I explained.

"If that's the case then none of your short remarks or come backs," Jerome answered.

"Not likely," I snapped. I was not going to be able to get through this if I couldn't snap at his stupid ideas.

"Whatever," he shook his head. "What's our topic?"

"The history of Anubis," I answered.

"That shouldn't be hard," he answered.

"Exactly and since there is nothing we can do now you can leave me alone," I snapped, lying back on my bed.

"Fine. When are we going to work on this again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow same time same place and come prepared," I answered. "Now get out."

"Okay see you then Trix," Jerome stood.

"Yeah, whatever. Get out," I mumbled.

Jerome left quickly, leaving me alone again. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad if he wasn't his usual slimebally self. The quicker we got this over with the better, I thought. Or maybe not, maybe it would be fun to screw with his mind a little as we did this…maybe, just maybe this would turn out to be better than I first expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed of added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it and it makes me want to write faster and give you what you want. Thanks you so much! I plan on getting a few more chapters up today hopefully. Well I'll let you read on and I would love to know what you think!**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After class the next day I rushed out of the classroom before Jason could assign us another stupid project. The one at hand was already bad enough. At least Jerome seemed to be attempting to help with the project. All I could think about was getting back to the house and getting away from these people. I wasn't in a very good mood, but then again was I ever?<p>

"Hey Trix! Wait up!" a voice yelled from behind me. I knew that voice; it was the voice of Jerome Clarke.

"What Jerome?" I snapped as I turned around and stopped by the lockers.

"How are you doing today?" Jerome asked.

"Fine, but what do you really want slimeball?" I snapped.

"About tonight…" Jerome trailed off.

"What about tonight? We are supposed to work on that project," I reminded him.

"I know, but I'm going to have to bail," Jerome muttered.

"Why?" I snapped. Was he really going to stand me up to do this project on my own?

"I forgot that I promised Alfie that I'd help him try to win over Amber tonight," Jerome answered.

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen," I scoffed.

"I know that and you know that, but Alfie still has hope and I can't let him down," Jerome said.

"Oh, but you can let me down," I snapped.

"I figured you'd understand more than Alfie would," Jerome smiled.

"Fine. Same time tomorrow night then," I snapped and turned to go.

"Trix!" Jerome yelled after me.

"What?" I snapped again. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"You can always come with us tonight if you want. It has to be better than sitting in your room alone," Jerome offered.

"Who says I'll be alone?" I snapped.

"I just figured since Mick and Mara will be off together and Nina, Fabian, and Amber will be working on the latest Sibuna clue you'd be on your own," he explained.

"Whatever. Anyway alone has got to be better than trying to help Alfie win over Amber," I scoffed. The truth was I really didn't want to sit home alone, but I couldn't let Jerome see my weakness.

"If you say so," Jerome shook his head.

"I do," I snapped. "Can I go now?"

"Sure, but if you change your mind you know where to find me," Jerome offered.

"Not likely," I snapped over my shoulder as I pushed out of the main school doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! I plan on having one more chapter up by the end of the day. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. I'd love to know what you think and hear any suggestions you have! Okay you can read on now. Thanks!**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I burst through the front door of Anubis House and stormed up the stairs and straight into Amber and Nina's room.<p>

"What's wrong Patricia?" Nina asked.

"Nothing. Jerome just bailed on me for tonight so now I'm stuck here alone," I seethed.

"Why'd he bail?" Nina asked.

"He is going to help Alfie try and win over Amber," I explained.

"Like that is ever going to happen," Amber laughed. "There is nooo way I will ever be interested in Alfie."

"That's not the issue at hand right now Amber," I snapped.

"But it's true," Amber whined.

"Whatever," I snapped. "I can't believe he is ditching me though."

"Well you have never been really nice to him," Nina pointed out.

"Your point?" I snapped.

"If you two try to get along then maybe you won't have this many issues between the two of you," she suggested.

"Sure," I said skeptically. "But what am I going to do now? Everyone else is busy," I complained.

"Well, you could always come help us search the attic," Amber suggested.

"I don't want you guys to get caught because of me," I said. "Jerome did invite me to come, like I'd ever go with them," I scoffed.

"Aww, you should go Patricia," Amber exclaimed.

"How long have you known me Amber?" I remarked.

"Like forever, but why does that matter?...Oh! I get it, but you really should go. That way Alfie doesn't get me something totally stupid," Amber mused.

"Amber really? You expect me to go out with Jerome and Alfie?" I questioned.

"It could be fun," Nina mused. "And maybe if you two can get along, your project will go a lot easier."

"Yeah right," I snapped. Truthfully I kind of wanted to go with them, but then it would look like I wanted to be civil towards Jerome and that definitely wasn't true.

"You should go and at least help Amber out by helping Alfie," Nina smiled.

"Maybe…" I murmured.

"Aww! You should really go! Have some Patrome time," Amber squealed.

"Patrome?" I asked.

"Patricia and Jerome equals Patrome, kind of like Brangelina," Amber explained.

"Back up, there is never going to be any 'Patrome.' If I go it will only be to help you out with Alfie," I scoffed.

"Well you should go, that way Alfie might get me something better than a skeleton," Amber shivered.

"Fine I'll go," I gave in.

"Yay! Patrome!" Amber squealed.

"There will never be any Patrome, Amber!" I yelled over my shoulder as I left their room. I was only going for Amber's sake, right? And maybe if Jerome and I got along our project would be better. Yeah, that's the only reason I'm going. It can't have anything to do with the fact that I want to have some Patrome time. Amber had clearly lost her mind, not that she ever really had it to begin with.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this was quick, but I have time and why should I keep you waiting? Maybe one more update today. I'd love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After dinner I made my way to Jerome and Alfie's room and knocked on the door. Alfie opened the door saying, "Trixie, what can I help you with?"<p>

"I need to talk to Jerome," I answered.

"Are you going to come with us? I need your help with Amber," Alfie gleamed.

"Can I talk to Jerome?" I repeated.

"Come on Trix, please come. I need your help," Alfie pleaded.

"Jerome?" I insisted.

"Oh and I'm sorry I'm stealing Jerome from you tonight. I know you two had a big night planned," Alfie winked.

"Alfie, is Jerome here or not?" I snapped.

"I'm right here," Jerome said coming to the door and pushing Alfie out of the way. "Trixie, what can I help you with?" he smirked. When I didn't answer he continued, "Did you change your mind?"

"I'll come with you, but only for Amber's sake," I retorted.

"Oh, so you mean you're not coming so you can spend your night with me?" Jerome asked cockily.

"Yeah right," I snapped.

"I don't believe you," Jerome smirked.

"Don't push your luck Slimeball," I spat.

"Or what?" he asked, his ice blue eyes twinkling.

"I'll leave you alone with Alfie tonight," I threatened.

"Oh please no," Jerome play-acted.

"Then don't be your slimebally self," I warned.

"I won't be if you won't be your the world is out to get me self," Jerome smirked.

"I am not like that," I snapped.

"Whatever you say Trix," he smirked.

"When are we leaving?" I ignored his comment.

"Ten minutes good with you?" Jerome asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"So you're coming?" Alfie appeared at the door again.

"Yes I'm coming Alfie," I smirked. "See you soon," I said as I walked off to my room to get ready.

"Yes you will," Jerome mumbled as I walked away.

Had I really just agreed to go with Jerome and Alfie to find things for Amber? What had I just agreed to?


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the longest chapter so far...hopefully it's a turning point in the story. Hope you enjoy! I would love to know what you think and hear any suggestions you have! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you decided to come Trix," Jerome said as we walked past store after store looking for something for Amber. Alfie had taken off in front of us while Jerome and I hung back.<p>

"Me too, I guess," I replied.

"I'm still sorry I had to bail on the project tonight," Jerome apologized.

"It's okay. This is more entertaining anyway, except for the fact that Alfie is completely clueless when it comes to girls," I laughed as Alfie stared into a joke shop. "Amber won't want anything from there," I yelled ahead.

"Aww, why not?" Alfie complained.

"Hence why I brought you along," Jerome laughed from beside me. "He doesn't listen to me when it comes to Amber. He thinks I'm trying to make him mess up," Jerome explained.

"Oh and why does he think that?" I remarked.

"Probably because I've messed him up a lot already," Jerome admitted.

"Exactly. He's your best friend. Why do you try to mess with him like that?" I wondered.

"It's fun," Jerome simply stated.

"I really hate to admit this Jerome, but you know exactly what to get to make a girl drool over you," I said.

"Oh really Trixie?" Jerome smirked at me.

"Oh not me of course, but girls like Amber and Mara," I quickly covered.

"Oh of course not Trixie," Jerome teased.

"Shut it Slimeball," I snapped, retreating to my normal self. It was weird; I was actually comfortable around Jerome and could talk to him without getting too defensive, which was weird because I was always on the defensive when I was with Jerome.

"So why'd you change your mind?" Jerome changed the subject.

"Amber," I said.

"Ahh, she sent someone to make sure she wasn't getting messed with," Jerome figured.

"Pretty much, but can you blame her. Alfie got her a skeleton last time," I laughed.

"Not at all," Jerome smiled.

"Was the skeleton your idea?" I turned to look at Jerome.

"No," he quickly defended.

"Really?"

"Actually yes, it wasn't my idea, but then again I didn't really do anything to sway Alfie away from the idea," Jerome admitted.

"Ooh! What about a baby mouse?" Alfie asked, pointing at the white mice in the pet store window.

"No!" both Jerome and I shouted at the same time.

"Why not?" Alfie complained.

"Alfie this is the same as the baby vulture. If you don't know the answer to that then you are going to stay single forever," Jerome smirked.

"Alright," Alfie said defeated and turned to walk on.

"Baby vulture?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's a long story, but let's just say he wanted to adopt a baby vulture for Amber instead of getting flowers," Jerome laughed.

"Wow he really is clueless," I laughed. Who would want a baby vulture?

"There is no doubt about it," Jerome laughed.

We walked on in silence for a little while before Jerome spoke again, "We seem to be getting along fine. What's the deal?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm taking Nina's advice," I answered.

"Oh and what did Miss Martin advise?" Jerome asked.

"The better we got along the quicker we'd get this project done," I explained.

"Very true," Jerome smiled.

"Alfie! Let's go in here!" I yelled after him.

"Okay!" he trotted back to us and entered the bakery. "What do I get her?"

"Chocolates, cupcakes, flowers, balloons, or one of those stuffed teddies over there. Amber will love any of it," I gestured around the store.

"But what about you Miss Williamson?" Jerome whispered in my ear. "Would you like any of it?"

"I'm not that type of girl," I answered, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that shot up and down my body at the mere proximity of Jerome.

"Oh, but I think you are," Jerome whispered back.

"Then you're wrong," I shot back before I went to help Alfie pick out Amber's gift.

Twenty minutes later and Alfie, Jerome, and I were walking through the front doors of Anubis House. Somehow I had made it through the trip without physically assaulting Jerome. "Thanks Trixie!" Alfie shouted as he raced up the steps to go find Amber.

"No problem!" I called after him and went to follow him up the stairs.

"Trix! Wait a sec!" Jerome said as he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I spun around to face him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming with us. It was nice to have someone other than Alfie to talk to for once," Jerome smiled slightly.

"No problem," I muttered. Jerome wasn't supposed to be being nice to me and I wasn't supposed to be being nice to him either.

Jerome stood there staring into my eyes with his ice blue ones; I couldn't tell what was running through his mind. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said starting to move towards the steps.

"Wait Trix…" Jerome trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face him. Before I knew it Jerome's warm, soft lips were on mine. I was in complete shock. Jerome Clarke was kissing me, Patricia Williamson! And I was enjoying it. What had happened to the world?

From the foyer Victor was saying, "It's ten o'clock you have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop!"

Victor's voice brought me back to reality and I quickly shoved Jerome away from me as my hand connected with his pale cheek. "What the hell was that!?" I burst and then stormed away from Jerome, past Victor and up the stairs.

All was silent as the I stormed off leaving Jerome standing there in shock and the pin hit the floor with the familiar, "CLINK…CLINK…CLINK...CLINKCLINKCLINK."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go the next installment. I didn't plan on adding anymore today, but it was brought to my attention that I hadn't metioned Joy yet. So here she is and an explanation as to where she's been (drooling over Fabian ;)) Thank you for the reviews. I love hearing what you think and I love constructive criticism. Now I'll let you read on. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Patricia?" Joy asked as I burst into our room.<p>

"Where have you been? I need someone to talk to and I had to go to Amber and Nina!" I burst as I flung myself onto my bed after racing away from Jerome.

"I've been busy," Joy cryptically said as she came to sit next to me.

"You've been plotting a way to win Fabian over haven't you?" I spat, my face buried in my pillows.

"Well…" Joy trailed off.

"You need to stop drooling over Fabian! He's Nina's. And I need your help," I whined.

"What's wrong Patricia? What happened?" Joy asked playing with my hair.

"Jerome," I mumbled.

"What did Jerome do this time?" Joy asked.

"He kissed me," I muttered.

"Wait? Jerome Clarke kissed you?" Joy asked, her eyebrows rising in shock.

"Yes he did," I mumbled as I turned over to face her.

"I sure have missed a lot," Joy murmured.

"Yes you have! So stop chasing after Fabian! I need you!" I cried.

"But Fabes is mine," Joy protested.

"No Joy he isn't and if you'd stop chasing after him then maybe you'd be here to help me figure out this Jerome crap," I answered.

"Sorry…I've just been distracted," Joy mumbled.

"No shit Sherlock," I snapped.

"Calm down Patricia. Why were you even out with Jerome in the first place?" Joy wondered as she examined her cuticles.

"He bailed on me to help Alfie with Amber so I went with him," I explained. Maybe if Joy would have been here helping me instead of plotting against Nina she might know this stuff.

"Wait what did he bail on?" Joy asked completely lost.

"The project Jason assigned us," I snapped.

"Oh, that…I kind of missed that class," Joy explained.

"I know," I retorted as I looked around the room wondering where Mara was, probably with Mick.

"So Jerome kissed you?" Joy asked.

"Yes," I snapped.

"And? How was it?" Joy asked excitedly as she pulled her legs up underneath her.

"It was Jerome," I snapped.

"That doesn't mean it couldn't have been good, after all Jerome _is _Jerome," Joy smiled devilishly. When I didn't answer Joy added, "Oh come on Patricia spill!"

"It was…good I guess," I muttered. The truth was it had been great, not that I could ever let anyone know that.

"You like him don't you!" Joy exclaimed, bouncing on my bed.

"No I don't!" I burst.

"Yes you do Patricia! Don't lie to me this is me your talking to," Joy smiled.

"Not you too," I muttered. Joy was starting to sound like Amber.

"Not me too what?" Joy questioned.

"Amber seems to think that we are now 'Patrome'." I said with disgust.

"I wouldn't take it that far, but you're getting there Patricia," Joy exclaimed.

"No we are not! There will never be a Patrome, remember I can't stand Jerome!" I snapped.

"But he kissed you! And you liked it!" Joy burst.

"It's lights out! Quiet down in there!" Victor shouted from the other side of the door.

"You heard him Joy, it's lights out," I muttered as I went to turn out the lights, effectively cutting Joy off from any farther theories about Jerome and I. I didn't want to hear any of it. I hated Jerome! I thought that was common knowledge!


	9. Chapter 9

**"I don't remember giving anyone any advice..." Patricia in last nights episode. I found it funny...oh and the cheerleading part. It highlighted how I want Patricia to be in this story. What was your favorite part of the episode? I'd love to know!**

**Hope you enjoy! I'd love to know what you honestly think! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Patricia! Wake up!" Mara shouted as she tried to shake me awake. "You're going to be late."<p>

"Go away," I mumbled rolling away from her. I really didn't want to get up I had had a terrible nightmare that Jerome had kissed me…wait a minute…that had actually happened.

"Patricia, come on!" Mara goaded as she tried to get me up.

"Tell Trudy I don't feel well. I'm not going to school today," I muttered.

"Patricia," Mara complained.

"I've got this Mara," Joy said as she walked into our room.

"Okay," Mara said as she left the room.

"Patricia, get up!" Joy ordered as she closed our bedroom door.

"I'm not going Joy. Tell Trudy I don't feel well," I whined.

"This 'sickness' wouldn't have anything to do with Jerome would it?" Joy asked as she pulled the covers away from me.

"Of course not," I snapped as I tried to snatch back my covers.

"Oh don't lie to me Patricia," Joy shook her head. "I know it has to do with Jerome."

I gave up my attempt of trying to get my covers back and rolled over to face the wall.

"You can't hide from him forever Patricia," Joy said as she shuffled around the room.

"I am not hiding from him!" I snapped as I sat up to glare at her.

"Then get your arse out of bed and let's go," Joy shot back.

"Fine I'm coming!" I snapped as I got up and started to get dress. "I thought you'd be all for skipping a day of school."

"I am, but I need to try and win over Fabian," Joy answered as she moved around the room.

"Joy just get over him already!" I snapped. "He is Nina's!"

"Not for long," Joy smirked.

"Joy give it a rest," I complained.

"Don't plan on it," she smiled as she left the room. "Come on let's go find Fabes and Jerome," she added with a wink.

"I am not going to find that Slimeball and you shouldn't find Fabian either," I retorted.

"Yeah, right, Patricia," Joy smirked as she stomped down the steps.

"Joy…" I complained as I stomped down the steps after her.

"Save it Patricia," Joy smirked as she left the house.

I did not want to see Jerome. There was nothing I had to say to him, but since Joy was dragging me to school I had no choice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as class was over I raced out of the room with all intentions of avoiding everyone, but Joy had different ideas. "Come on," Joy said pulling me in the direction of the drama lounge.<p>

"Joy, I'd prefer to avoid all of these people," I complained.

"Too bad. I need to go talk to Fabian," Joy explained, pulling me through the door.

"Joy! We've been over this. Fabian is taken," I exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it," she protested. "Hey Fabes!" she exclaimed when she saw Fabian sitting on the couch alone.

"Oh hey Joy," he smiled up from the book he was looking at. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much. What about you?" Joy gleamed as she sat on the arm of the couch right next to Fabian.

I shook my head and blocked them out. When Joy got to talking about boys it all started to sound the same after awhile and I wasn't going to sit there and watch her try and steal Fabian from Nina. I had bigger things to worry about, like avoiding Jerome.

I sunk down in the armchair across from the couch and pulled out a book on the history of Egypt. There was no way I was going to work with Jerome, which meant I had to do this on my own.

"What's Joy doing?" Amber asked as she came over to the chair I was sitting in.

"Trying to win over Fabian," I sighed.

"But he's Nina's," Amber pointed out.

"That's not going to stop Joy," I muttered.

"Huh…well Fabian will never leave Nina," Amber stated.

"I know that and you know that, but Joy doesn't want to believe it," I sighed and went back to reading.

"Ooh! How did last night with Jerome go? Alfie actually got me an acceptable present this time!" Amber squealed.

"I know. I was there," I ignored her first question.

"How did it go?" Amber persisted.

"Let's not talk about it," I snapped.

"Aww…why not?" Amber asked sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Because I want nothing to do with that Slimeball," I snapped, not looking up from my book.

"What happened? You were getting along yesterday," Amber asked.

"Why don't you ask him? He was the one who screwed everything up," I muttered.

"Hey Jerome! What happened last night?" Amber asked Jerome who was just coming in the door.

"None of your business," Jerome remarked, looking at me.

"Oh come on Jerome," Amber pushed.

"Amber can I talk to Trix for a minute?" Jerome asked coming over to us.

"Sure," Amber skipped off to join Alfie.

"Save it Jerome. I don't want to hear it," I snapped, refusing to look at him.

"Trix, I'm sorry…" Jerome trailed off.

"Leave me alone Slimeball," I retorted.

"Trix come on…" he tried again.

"No!" I snapped. "I don't give a shit what you have to say Slimeball."

"Fine," Jerome sighed. "So we still on for tonight?"

"No," I scoffed. There was no way I was going to work with Jerome.

"But we have to work on our project," Jerome pointed out.

"I don't want your help," I snapped.

"But we're partners and Mr. Winkler said we couldn't change. So therefore we have to work on this project sometime," Jerome went on.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to change partners. Now!

I shot out of my seat as Nina walked in the door and froze when she saw Joy and Fabian. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Nothing!" Fabian jumped away from Joy.

I stormed over to Joy and yanked her away from Fabian, saying, "Let's go Joy!"

"Where are we going?" Joy asked.

"To make Jason change my partner," I snapped as I dragged Joy out of the drama lounge, leaving every pair of eyes in the room staring after us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! I had time before the next episode (which starts in 5 minutes!) so I updated for you. I hope you enjoy this and especially the new episode! Let me know what you think of both, I'd love to know!**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Patricia! Stop! Where are we going?" Joy exclaimed.<p>

"To see Jason," I answered as I continued to pull her towards Mr. Winkler's classroom.

"Couldn't it have waited a minute? I almost had Fabian right where I want him," Joy complained as she tripped after me.

"Joy! You will never have Fabian! Get that through your think head. Fabian is Nina's and it is time for you to move on," I burst.

"Just because you're pissed at Jerome doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us," Joy complained.

I just ignored her and burst into Mr. Winkler's classroom saying, "Jason we need to talk now!"

"What's going on Patricia?" Mr. Winkler looked up from his desk alarmed.

"You need to change my partner Jason!" I cried as I stormed over to his desk.

"It's Mr. Winkler, Patricia," Mr. Winkler scolded.

"Fine, _Mr. Winkler_ I need you to change my partner!" I rephrased the statement.

"I still cannot do that Patricia," he explained calmly.

"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Joy doesn't have a partner so why can't you just put me with her."

"Yeah, Mr. Winkler I'll do the project with Patricia," Joy stepped in, catching on to my plan.

"I cannot do that Joy," Mr. Winkler insisted, folding his hands on his desk.

"Please Mr. Winkler," Joy pleaded, putting on her most sweet and flirty smile.

"Put me with Joy!" I demanded crossing my arms across my chest.

"Joy does not have to do the project, so that will not work. I am sorry Patricia, but you and Jerome are stuck together," he explained.

"Why does Joy not have to do the project?" I whined.

"You don't need to know that," Mr. Winkler said.

"Jason come on!" I complained again.

"It's Mr. Winkler still and no Patricia," he was growing annoyed.

"_Jason_, why not?" I emphasized his first name.

"I did not pick the groups Patricia, so therefore I cannot change your partners," he gave in.

"Then who picked the groups?" I snapped. Something fishy was going on.

"That is classified," Mr. Winkler insisted.

"Jason! Who picked the groups?" I cried, fed up with all of his charades.

"Victor picked the groups," he said.

"What?" both Joy and I burst at the same time. "Victor picked the groups? Why?" I snapped.

"That is a question you have to ask Victor," Mr. Winkler calmly stated.

"Fine. Joy let's go," I ordered stomping towards the door.

"Actually Patricia, I think I'll catch up with you later," Joy winked.

"Fine, but I thought you were into Fabian," I snapped storming out of the room and back to the house. Apparently Joy had gotten over Fabian rather quickly, not that a student teacher relationship was any better than trying to sabotage one between Nina and Fabian, but I'd have to deal with that later. Right now I had to go figure out what the hell Victor was thinking by putting Jerome and I together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go! A few people have reviewed with the idea that Jerome would have picked the groups...which got me thinking and helped me come up with my ending. So I just wanted to thank all of you who suggested that because it really helped!**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stormed into the Anubis House and mounted the stairs. "Trixie wait!" a voice yelled from behind me. I had known someone was following me, but I didn't care. I wasn't stopping for anything. I needed to talk to Victor.<p>

"Not now Slimeball," I shot over my shoulder as I continued up the stairs.

"Trix…" Jerome trailed off.

"I'm on a mission Jerome and there is no way I am going to let a Slimeball like you stop me!" I snapped as I reached the door outside of Victor's office.

"Victor! We have a problem!" I cried as I burst into Victor's office.

"Miss Williamson! Get out of my office!" Victor snapped back.

"No Victor. You have a lot of explaining to do!" I shouted.

"Lower your voice Miss Williamson," Victor scolded.

"If you start explaining!" I cried.

"I do not have to explain anything to you," Victor snapped and turned back to his work. "Now get out Miss Williamson."

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking when you picked the groups for our projects," I demanded, stomping my foot stubbornly.

"Who told you I picked the groups?" Victor growled.

"Jason," I answered defiantly.

"Aww of course Jason did," Victor muttered.

"Why did you pick the groups anyway?" I snapped.

"As headmaster of this school I can do anything I want," Victor gruffly answered.

"That much is obvious, considering you were willing to sacrifice all of our lives for yours last year," I snapped. I knew it wouldn't get me any closer to any answers, but it needed to be said.

"Get out Miss Williamson!" Victor ordered as he glared up at me.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you were thinking by putting Jerome and I together," I snapped. There was no way I was going to give up before I got some answers.

"Language Miss Williamson!" Victor warned.

"Fine, what were you bloody thinking when you put Jerome and I together," I rephrased.

"That is none of your business," Victor deadpanned.

"Oh, I think it is considering I'm stuck working with Jerome. Change my partner!" I demanded.

"I will do no such thing," Victor refused.

"Unless you want a murder on your hands I suggest that you do because I can promise you Jerome will end up dead if I have to work with him," I snapped.

"That is quite enough Miss Williamson. This discussion is over. I will not change your groups. Now get out!" Victor ordered.

"Something is going on here," I mused.

"There is nothing going on Miss Williamson. Now get out!" Victor cried.

"Oh I'll leave, but not before I warn you that I will get to the bottom of this. I know something is going on here and trust me I will find out what," I assured him as I made my way to the door.

"GET OUT!" Victor yelled and pounded his fists against his desk.

"I'm going Victor, I'm going," I muttered as I walked out of his office. Something was definitely going on, but what? Victor seemed to think he had covered up well, but his little outburst had proven that he was up to something. Why would he pick the groups if he weren't? And who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to put Jerome and I together? There were a lot of questions to answer and I was going to get to the bottom of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I promise that we are getting to the point where Patricia will stop being bitchy and see Jerome in a different light, but there will be a huge blow up first (next chapter). I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Patricia, what's going on?" Nina asked as I came out of Victor's office. "I heard yelling."<p>

"Not here," I whispered, staring into Victor's office.

"My room," Nina mouthed, understanding my meaning.

"What's going on?" Nina wondered when were safely in her room.

"Victor's up to something," I explained.

"What's going on between you and Jerome?" Amber asked as she came into the room.

"Nothing," I snapped.

"Oh, then what's going on? Did you get Mr. Winkler to change your group?" Amber asked as she sat down on her bed.

"No he didn't, but forget about that for now. This isn't about Jerome and I anymore. Something bigger is going on," I went on.

"What's going on?" Amber asked with a flip of her blonde hair.

"Victor picked the groups," I announced.

"What? Why would Victor pick the groups?" Amber wondered.

"That's what we are going to figure out," I said.

"Do you think it has something to do with the elixir?" Amber wondered.

"I don't think so," Nina answered. "I don't know what he plans to accomplish through all of this."

"I'll visit Jason and try to get him to talk," I said.

"Great. So what's going on between you and Jerome?" Amber got back to her Patrome theories.

"I don't want to talk about Jerome," I snapped. I knew I should, but I couldn't right now.

"Dinner!" Trudy yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Let's go," I said, glad that I didn't have to answer any of Amber's questions.

We walked downstairs and sat at the table. I ignored everyone, there was too much to think about.

"Patricia, where's Joy?" Mara asked.

"Probably still busy flirting with Jason," I mused.

"Wait, Jason? I thought she was trying to steal Fabian from me," Nina asked.

"The girl moves on fast. What can I say?" I smiled.

"Thank you for that," Nina smiled.

One problem was down, but I still didn't know who had talked Victor into putting Jerome and I together and there was still that little problem that I would have to work with Jerome. Maybe I should loosen up and give him a chance, but where was the fun in that? I still had to mess with him a little right? Because if I didn't, then he might see through my façade and we couldn't have that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the blow up/fall out. I promise the happily ever after is coming soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed after dinner, waiting for Joy to come back so I could talk her into helping with this whole Victor thing when there was a knock on my door. "Go away!" I yelled half-heartedly.<p>

"I'm not going away until we talk Trixie," Jerome said as he opened the door and came in.

"Go away Jerome!" I snapped. I really didn't want him to go away, but I just needed to be alone.

"We need to work on our project sometime," Jerome said.

"Not now," I mumbled.

"Then can we at least talk about the other night?" Jerome asked.

"No, there is nothing to talk about. You kissed me, end of story," I retorted.

"Well I don't regret it," Jerome admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"You should!" I snapped, getting angry. How dare he kiss me and then pretend like he liked it? I knew him better than that…or did I?

"Why Trixie?" he asked moving closer.

"Because you are nothing but a Slimeball who will hit on any girl who looks at you. How dare you make me one of those girls? I am not like that Jerome!" I yelled. I wasn't one of the girls he could just smile at and get his way and he should have known that, but obviously he didn't.

"Oh that means a lot coming from you Patricia," Jerome said, his voice rising.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, sitting up.

"You're the Goth Princess who hates the world and everything in it. Well news flash Patricia, not everything is bad or out to get you!" Jerome yelled.

"What do you mean by that Slimeball?" I yelled standing up.

"You think the world is out to get you Patricia! This whole thing with the groups wasn't because someone was out to get us! It was just because they chose to put us together!" Jerome yelled.

"You're wrong!" I shouted at him, balling my fist in fury.

"I am not!" Jerome shot back.

"Yes you are! Victor picked the groups! Don't tell me he doesn't have a motive!" I shouted.

"Victor?" Jerome asked confused.

"Yes, Victor! You stupid slimy git! Victor!" I yelled.

"That doesn't mean he's out to get us!" Jerome countered.

"Oh yes it does!" I snapped.

"See what I mean by the world is out to get you?" Jerome shot back. "You're doing it again everything revolves around you!"

"Take that back!" I yelled, my voice bouncing off the walls.

"No!" Jerome spat. "It's true!"

"Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled.

"And what if I don't?" Jerome countered.

"I will make you!" I spat back.

"How?" Jerome questioned, his face red with anger.

"Get out!" I yelled as I grabbed the first thing I could, which happened to be the book on the history of Anubis, and hurled it at the wall Jerome was standing next to. It hit with a thud and fell to the floor. "Get out!" I yelled again which got Jerome moving. He knew I wasn't joking around now.

"Fine! But you can do this project on your own Patricia!" he shot before he slammed my door closed.

I collapsed on my bed and tears ran down my cheeks. What had just happened? Why had I blown up like that? I shouldn't be mad at Jerome; I should be made at Victor. Jerome and I should be working together to prove Victor wrong, but here I was throwing books at his gorgeous head instead. What was wrong with me?


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go. We're getting towards the end. enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" I snapped at Joy as she came in the door the next morning.<p>

"Out," she stalled. She was already dressed and ready for the day. She must have come in late last night after I'd fallen asleep.

"With Jason?" I asked.

"Yes," she said excitedly. "I can't believe I was wasting my time with Fabian."

"Joy, he's your teacher," I pointed out.

"I know, but that doesn't matter," Joy smiled happily.

"Yes, actually it does," I insisted.

"Before you go all Mara on me just stop. At least I'm leaving Fabian alone now," Joy said as she moved around the room gathering her school things.

"Actually I'm not going to try and stop you. I need your help," I explained.

"With Jerome? Because Amber said there was a lot of yelling going on last night," Joy looked over at me.

"No not with Jerome. I need you to get Jason to tell you all he knows about why Victor picked the groups for this project," I explained.

"What's going on with all of that?" Joy asked.

"I don't know that's what I need you to find out," I snapped.

"So, you are actually trying to get me to get closer to Jason, instead of telling me it's wrong…he's my teacher…blah blah blah," Joy gestured with her hands.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you to do," I repeated.

"I knew there was a reason I was best friends with you Patricia!" Joy exclaimed hugging me.

"So you'll do it?" I asked.

"Of course," Joy smiled as she skipped out of the room. Joy had that part under control, now I just had to figure out a way to smooth things out with Jerome. That wasn't going to be as easy as convincing Joy to flirt with Jason.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go. Amber and Alfie take action!**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Let's go sit in the drama room," Amber dragged me off after class.<p>

"Okay…" I trailed off. Amber seemed excited, but I wasn't sure why.

"So how are things with Jerome? It sounded bad last night," Amber wondered as she pushed me down into the chair.

"Where are Nina and Fabian?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"Working on their project, so it's just us," Amber smiled.

"Whatever," I mused. Amber was up to something.

"So how's Patrome?" Amber pushed.

"Let's not talk about it Amber," I said, pulling out the stuff for my project…since Jerome wasn't helping anymore.

"Okay," Amber said still standing in front of me.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Amber said trying not to smile. I just shook my head and went back to my work. It wasn't worth worrying about.

"Let's just go somewhere else Alfie," Jerome said from the doorway catching my attention.

"No, I think we should stay here," Alfie walked into the room.

"Let's not," Jerome said eyeing me warily.

"Oh come on!" Amber joined in as she skipped over to them.

"I'm good," Jerome said backing out of the room.

"No you're not," Amber insisted as she grabbed his bag from his shoulder and threw it farther into the room.

"What the hell was that for Amber?" Jerome cried as he went after his bag.

"Your own good," Amber smiled excitedly as she and Alfie left the room and locked the door behind them.

"What the hell!" Jerome shouted as he ran over and tried the doorknob.

"It's not going to work. They locked us in here," I sighed from my seat.

"Was this your idea?" Jerome snapped at me.

"Of course not. This has Amber written all over it," I answered as I got up and walked over to the door where Amber was still staring through the glass window.

"What do we have to do to get out of here?" I shouted so she could hear me.

"Kiss and make up," she smiled and then skipped off to join Alfie at the end of the hall.

"Damn it!" Jerome kicked the wall and then cursed again and grabbed his foot. I shook my head and went back to what I was doing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally here's your Patrome! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jerome finally gave up on trying to escape the room and sat down on the couch across from me. "Since we obviously aren't getting out of here until we 'kiss and makeup' I have something to say," I sighed and put down my book, looking up at Jerome with his perfect hair, his pale skin, and his crystal blue eyes. He was gorgeous.<p>

"What?" Jerome looked up.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Wait a minute! Did Miss Patricia Williamson just apologize?" Jerome asked in shock.

"Yes," I answered honestly, still staring at him.

"Then by all means, continue," he urged, resting his head in his hands and giving me his full and undivided attention.

I shot him a look half-heartedly and then went on, "I'm sorry. I overreacted about the whole kiss thing. It's just that I was afraid and confused. All the sudden the guy that I had always thought was a Slimeball and childish was making me feel something different. The problem with the kiss was…I liked it and that just scared me."

"I know how you feel," Jerome mumbled.

"No you don't," I snapped before I could stop myself.

"Actually I do," Jerome said and went on, "I've kissed many girls—"

"Yes, you have," I cut in.

"I've kissed many girls," Jerome started again. "But you were different. Suddenly I found myself falling for the girl who I had always teased and joked with, the girl who was different. You have no idea how much courage it took for me to get the balls to kiss you and then I thought I blew it."

"You didn't," I admitted.

"Oh really? You didn't really seem to enjoy the kiss," Jerome said.

"I did," I admitted. I truthfully did.

"It didn't seem that way when you were slapping me across the face and storming off into the night," Jerome seemed skeptical.

"I was afraid," I admitted.

"So was I," Jerome looked at me.

"Then I guess we both were feeling exactly the same," I mused.

"I guess so," Jerome said. "So does this mean we kiss and make up now so we can get out of here?" he added hopefully.

"Not yet. We need to talk about this project first," I said.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted yesterday. I didn't mean it when I said you had to do it all on your own," Jerome apologized.

"I know you didn't, but that's not what I'm worried about. Something else is going on," I informed.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Victor picked the groups," I announced.

"What? Why would Victor pick the groups?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out soon," I said, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

"How?" Jerome asked, intrigued.

"I have Joy on it," I smiled.

"What's Joy going to do?" Jerome wondered.

"She's flirting with Jason, so she'll get some answers," I smiled.

"This is Joy…that shouldn't surprise me," Jerome laughed.

Just then my phone beeped signaling I had a text. "And here she is now."

"What does it say?" Jerome asked.

The text said one word: POPPY. I got up and moved next to Jerome on the couch and showed him the screen. "Poppy…" he murmured. "As in my sister Poppy?" he asked.

"Do you know any other Poppy?" I asked.

"No…" he trailed off.

"Then yes, I'm guessing it is your sister Poppy," I said.

"Why would Poppy pick the groups?" Jerome wondered.

"She's been hanging out with Mara a lot lately. How much do you want to bet the whole house is in on this," I said, putting the pieces together. It all made sense now. Amber of all people wanted Patrome to happen more than anyone else and she would be able to convince Alfie to help her and together they would slowly get the rest of the house to go along.

"Amber and Alfie…" Jerome trailed off. "That would explain a lot."

"Yes it would. Amber wants Patrome to happen more than anyone," I told him as I watched his reaction.

"Patrome?" he asked confused.

"Patricia and Jerome," I said.

"Amber," Jerome agreed.

"The house convinced Victor to group us together so that they could push us together and create Patrome," I mused.

"That is so crazy and stupid that it probably was exactly what they did," Jerome said. "But what do we do about it?"

"We give them Patrome. That's what they want," I smiled.

"What do you suggest?" Jerome smiled devilishly. God he was hot.

"We have two options. We either fight like cats and dogs and drive them crazy or we give them the Patrome they want, but way over the top," I gave him the options.

"Let's give them Patrome," Jerome smiled devilishly again and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Great. This should be fun," I laughed as I went to look out the window. "They're coming back," I announced as Amber and Alfie made their way down the hallway.

"What do we do?" Jerome asked coming to stand next to me.

"Follow my lead," I smiled with a wink. I looked over my shoulder one more time to see them quickly approaching before I grabbed Jerome's shirt and pulled him down to me, crashing my lips against his. His lips greedily moved against mine as he pulled me closer, he was really good at this acting. He slid his tongue over my bottom lip asking for access and I happily gave it to him as I heard Amber squealing from outside the door, "Yay! Patrome!"

I smiled against Jerome's lips as I heard the lock slide open and the door unlatch. I pulled away from Jerome with a huge grin and turned to Amber, "Are we free to go now?"

"Yep go and be Patrome!" Amber squealed.

"Great," I smiled devilishly like Jerome had done earlier and grabbed Jerome's tie, leading him out of the room and down the hall. "This is definitely going to be fun," I whispered to him.

"You're reading my mind," Jerome smiled behind me. This really was going to be fun. If Anubis House wanted Patrome then they were going to get it, but they were going to get so much that they would regret their little plan to get Jerome and I together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go. Sorry it's short.**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to do this Trix?" Jerome asked as he followed me back to the house.<p>

"We're going to completely mess with them and make them regret that they ever tried to get us together. We are going to go way over the top," I smiled evilly as I pictured the looks on their faces when they caught Jerome and I snogging all over the house. This was really going to be worth it and it gave me a reason to kiss Jerome.

"So we're going to be like Mick and Mara?" Jerome smiled devilishly. Mara and Mick were always sitting around cuddling and being all lovey dovey.

"But ten times worse," I smiled. "We're not going to be all mushy and lovey dovey."

"We're going to snog until they can't stand it anymore?" Jerome wondered with a glint in his eye.

"Exactly. They will soon regret they ever wanted Patrome to happen," I smiled. We walked into the front door and I turned around to see Amber and Alfie coming up the pathway.

Jerome looked too and saw them, saying, "So when do we begin?"

"Follow my lead," I smiled as I pulled him into the foyer and pushed him up against the wall, pulling his lips down to mine. We kissed slowly at first and as the front door opened Jerome deepened the kiss as he pulled me closer. His tongue danced over mine and I found myself fighting back a moan. This was supposed to be an act; I wasn't supposed to start feeling things…too late.

I wrapped my fingers through his perfect dirty blonde hair, pulling him as close to me as possible. "Aww Patrome!" Amber squealed as she came into the house.

I pulled away slightly to look at them, but I made sure I was still pressed firmly up against Jerome's hard chest. I couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding under there…again wasn't this supposed to be an act?

"Good luck dude," Alfie winked as he followed Amber into the common room.

I pulled Jerome back down to me as they left, we had to make this convincing right? I couldn't just back away and break out laughing while they were walking away. Jerome pulled me closer again and cradled my cheek with his big hand as he devoured my lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go. Enjoy! Little by little they are going to make everyone in the house regret their efforts, but not without falling for each other in the process.**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where next?" Jerome asked me as I finally pulled away from him about ten minutes after Amber and Alfie disappeared into the common room. Yes, I know I didn't have to kiss Jerome that long…I could try and blame it on the act, but I knew that wasn't true I continued kissing him because I enjoyed it.<p>

"Hmm…I don't know. We could go up by Victor's office or the kitchen or the common room. It just depends on who we want to catch us," I smiled into in crystal blue eyes.

"Victor's office. That should be fun," Jerome got this glint in his eye as he said it.

"Yes it will," I smiled as I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I hated to admit it, but I couldn't wait to feel Jerome's lips on mine again with his hands tangled in my hair and the feel of his warm body pressed up against mine. I was falling for Jerome and I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Excited much?" Jerome laughed as he tripped up the steps behind me.

"I just want to make them regret their stupid idea," I lied as we reached Victor's office door. The truth was I really was excited.

"Here?" Jerome asked as I came to stop in front of Victor's closed door.

"Yep," I smirked up at him.

"So…" Jerome smirked back at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yep…" I smirked up at him, my body tingling in anticipation.

"Ready for this Trix?" Jerome asked as he moved closer to me.

"If you are," I smiled.

"Definitely," Jerome smirked as he crashed his lips into mine. I wasn't expecting the force or the passion that he was putting into this kiss. He roughly pushed me up against the wall next to Victor's closed office door making sure I hit the wall loud enough for Victor to hear.

Jerome was completely dominating me in this snogging session, which was the complete opposite of what the others had been. He had let me dominate, but now he had switched the tables and I loved every minute of it. I couldn't get enough as Jerome's tongue danced with mine. He pushed his body against mine and I could feel his heart beating in his chest and his hard muscles underneath his shirt and I couldn't help but, once again, wonder what he was hiding under there. Jerome's long fingers were entwined in my hair pulling me closer to him. I just couldn't get enough.

As we continued to snog I purposefully knocked my elbow against the wall behind me to get Victor's attention. I heard a disgruntled Victor angrily getting up in his office to see what was going on. I smiled against Jerome's lips and tried not to break out laughing, but Jerome wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me as close to him as possible as his lips continued to move against mine causing me to completely forget about Victor in the room behind us.

"What is going on out here?" Victor asked angrily when he finally made his way to the door. He walked out to see what was going on and cried, "What do you two think you're doing?"

Jerome and I broke apart our lips puffy from all of the kissing we'd been doing. "Nothing," Jerome said innocently, running a pale hand through his rumpled hair that only seconds ago my hands had been tangled in.

"We were just working on our project," I smiled my sweetest smile.

"Get away from my office and don't let me catch you again!" Victor snapped and slammed his office door behind him.

I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughing. I grabbed Jerome's arm and pulled him back to my room before I finally let myself break down laughing. We laughed so long and so hard that there were tears rolling down our faces and our cheeks hurt. We both lay back against my bed, exhausted from our 'long grueling' day. Jerome leaned on his elbow above me and our eyes met and a second later Jerome's lips were on mine again. We weren't acting anymore this seemed to be real. We could have a little fun alone snogging before we went back and made everyone regret trying to hook us up. We were going to make them regret it, but I wasn't one bit. I was quietly thanking them inside as Jerome's lips moved against mine again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here you go...only two to three chapters left...I'm not sure if I'm going to combine the next one or make two different chapters. I am open to any suggestions so please let me know how you want this to end because I want to end it how you want it to end.**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up before anyone else in my room and decided we should get a head start. I quickly and quietly changed and tiptoed my way down to Jerome's room. From the sound of it, everyone but me was still sleeping, including Jerome. I quietly turned the knob to his and Alfie's door and pushed it open a crack. It was dark inside and I could see Jerome sleeping peacefully…not for long. I tiptoed over to his bed and sat on the edge and lightly shook him whispering in his ear, "Jerome wake up."<p>

He started to stir and opened his eyes blurrily. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as they landed on me and his gorgeous face broke into a huge smile. "Wanted to get started early?" he asked with a smirk and a wink.

"I just thought-," I was cut off by Jerome pulling me down to his lips and I was lost once again. This wasn't how I planned on this going, but it was a welcome surprise. As we continued to kiss Jerome pulled me on top of him and I let out a small moan. I was kissing Jerome Clarke in his bed! Our tongues continued to dance together for a good fifteen minutes before I pushed away when I heard Alfie roll over in his bed. "We need to stop," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Alfie can sleep through anything," Jerome smirked suggestively.

"That's not what I'm talking about," I mumbled.

"Okay then good," Jerome pulled me back down to his warm lips. It was so hard to push away this time because every inch of my body was telling me not to.

"We need to get downstairs before anyone else if we plan on surprising them," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm quite comfortable right here Trix," Jerome tried to pull me down again.

"Let's go Slimeball," I snapped quietly with a wink as I slid off of him. If he wasn't going to listen to me now, I would just have to resort back to my old ways.

"Fine I'm coming," Jerome muttered as he pulled his covers back and slid out of bed, revealing that he had on a pair of boxers and nothing else. I wasn't expecting this. Jerome was standing there with barely anything on and I couldn't help but gawk at his perfectly toned and chiseled abs and his muscled arms. Who would have guess Jerome was hiding all of that under there? Suddenly I regretted making him get out of bed…maybe I should have just given in.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Jerome said with a smirk as he caught me gawking.

I shook my head and pulled away from my fantasy. "Get dressed and meet me in the common room," I ordered walking quickly out of the room before I did something I regretted.

Five minutes later Jerome was walking into the common room fully clothed as I heard people start to stir up above. "So what's next?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch next to me.

"I think the kitchen when Trudy comes down to cook breakfast and I can almost guarantee that Mick will be with her so we'll be killing two bird with one stone," I smiled.

"Fine by me," Jerome smirked again.

"That will leave only Nina, Fabian, and Mara left," I said.

"What about Joy?" Jerome asked.

"Do you think she's involved?" I asked, I wasn't so sure.

"Just because she's you best friend doesn't mean she isn't involved. I know Alfie is and he's my best mate," Jerome rationalized.

"I know that, but I wasn't sure if Joy had been too busy drooling over Fabian to help and after all she did tell us who it was," I reasoned.

"I say we're better safe than sorry," Jerome smirked.

"So you get to kiss me another time?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Is that such a problem?" Jerome slid closer.

"Not at all," I whispered as he moved in. He kissed me once before I backed away. "Oh come on Trix," Jerome complained.

"Someone's coming," I said as I heard someone mount the stairs. "Quick to the kitchen," I grabbed Jerome's hand and pulled him off with me. When we got to the kitchen I jumped up so I was sitting on the counter and pulled Jerome closer by his shirt.

"Mmm…" Jerome let out a low sound that sounds slightly like a growl as he crashed his lips to mine. We kissed as we heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway toward where we were. I instinctively wrapped my legs around Jerome's waist, pulling him closer as the footsteps and voices grew louder.

"Trudy…" Mick was saying as they stepped into the kitchen and flipped on the lights to find us in a tight embrace.

"Oh my!" Trudy gasped as she caught sight of us.

I pulled back from Jerome and looked at Trudy and Mick standing speechless in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," Trudy said. "But I need to get breakfast started."

"Sorry Trudy," I smiled sweetly. "We didn't think anyone was up yet," I said as I slid off the counter and grabbed Jerome's hand pulling him off into the common room leaving Trudy and Mick staring after us in shock. Five down four to go.


	21. Chapter 21

**I split this chapter and the next up just for you. So only two chapters left...what will happen? Read on to find out.**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After class I grabbed Jerome by the arm and pulled him off into the drama lounge. We really needed to work on our project. We had been so busy trying to make everyone regret their plan that we hadn't worked a single bit on our project, which was due in less than a week.<p>

"What's going on Trix?" Jerome asked as he stumbled after me.

"We have to work on our project," I answered as I pulled out all of my notes.

"Oh…I was hoping we were going to surprise someone again," he winked.

"It is fun, isn't it?" I laughed.

"Hell yeah. Mick and Trudy were completely speechless this morning," he laughed, sliding into the oversized armchair with me. Normally I would have gone off and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing, but I kind of liked the feeling of him being so close to me. What can I say…I have fallen for the Slimeball.

"Let's try to get at least a little work done and if the opportunity presents itself we can surprise someone," I smiled.

"Great," Jerome smirked as he grabbed my notes and looked over them. We sat like this for a while, working on our project and waiting for someone to stumble upon us.

"Someone's coming," I whispered setting down my notes.

I didn't have time to say anything else before Jerome's eager lips crashed against mine. Apparently he was enjoying this little act as much as I was. I moved in the seat so that I was facing him more and wrapped my arms around his next.

"Yay Patrome!" Amber squealed as she walked into the room. She never seemed to regret creating Patrome, she just seemed to love it even more every time she caught us.

"Yuck! Could you two stop sucking face for like five minutes? I need to talk to Patricia," Joy groaned.

I pulled away from Jerome and turned to rest my head on his hard chest as I asked, "What do you need to talk about Joy?"

"Jason," Joy smiled.

"Be careful Joy," I warned. "At least Fabian was your own age. Jason is your teacher."

"I don't want to hear it. You've been snogging Jerome Clarke for the last day. You have no room to talk," Joy warned as she sat on the couch across from us.

"Hey!" Jerome defended.

"What? You can't deny any of it," Joy snapped.

"Fine," Jerome went back to running his fingers through my hair. It felt really good. Remind me again why I never got together with Jerome before this?

"Ooh! Jason and Joy you can be like Jasoy or Joson!" Amber squealed.

Joy shot her a look before going on about her and Jason. I blocked her out though because after a while all boy talk just sounded like noise. Anyway, I had much better things to think about, like the guy I was leaning against. The same guy I had been snogging for the last day and the same guy I swore I absolutely hated, but I wasn't so sure about that anymore…maybe people do change.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you go! One chapter to go and I am excited about it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! Welp...read on i guess.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon I found myself seated next to Jerome on a couch in the common room working on our project again. It really wasn't that hard to work with Jerome on this project, but considering how we'd been making out almost non stop for the last two days it kind of made sense why were weren't done yet.<p>

"Can we take a break from working on this?" Jerome asked. "I can't concentrate anymore."

"Fine," I sighed. The truth was I couldn't concentrate either…it didn't help that the guy I was sitting next to was the same guy I wanted to snog every minute of the day.

"So what's our plan?" Jerome asked stretching his arms out over his head, revealing a band of pale skin.

I had to look away before I took advantage of this 'act'. "Hmm…we have three people left," I smiled looking back toward his face.

"Nina, Fabian, and Mara," Jerome listed.

"Exactly…well I overheard Nina talking to Amber about Fabian and her working on their project in here later," I smiled.

"Ahh, that's why we're working in here isn't it?" Jerome smirked.

"Exactly. So when they get here we'll be snogging on this couch," I winked.

"I can't wait," Jerome murmured his voice growing deeper.

"And that leaves only Mara left which we can surprise her in my room…she's bound to come in there considering it's hers too," I smiled up at him.

"Trix," Jerome whispered.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"This really has been fun even if it has all been an act," Jerome smiled and kissed me for real. This time it was soft and slow and I could feel everything he was feeling and it was the same that I was feeling. He pulled away and smiled at me. It sounded like Jerome was in as deep as I was. I wasn't just another girl. I was about to admit what I'd been feeling when the front door slammed closed and I could hear Nina and Fabian laughing.

"They're coming," I whispered urgently.

"I know," Jerome winked and crashed his lips to mine again in a more heated kiss than the last one. He slowly adjusted us so that I was laying flat on the couch with him on top of me. I could feel every inch of his body pressed against mine and I couldn't get enough. This time I slid my tongue into his mouth first and he moan quietly as he pressed closer to me. For a minute everything was perfect.

"Oh…hey guys…" Nina trailed off as she stopped in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked coming up behind her. "Oh…" he muttered when he saw us.

Jerome pulled away from me and smirked at them saying, "We're kind of busy."

"We can see that," Nina stated.

"Come on Slimeball. Let's go," I pushed Jerome off of me. "I think they were hoping on using this couch," I added with a wink as I pulled Jerome after me out of the room.

We burst out laughing when we reached my room. Now there was only Mara left…that should be fun. They were about to crack, I could see it in the way Nina and Fabian were exchanging a regretful look when we swept past them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here you go! This is the last chapter. I really hope you like it! ****Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming!**

**Before you read on I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story, reviews, added it to their favorites, or anything else you have done. A week ago I never would have thought I would right this story, but I'm glad I have. I never would have expected this story to turn out this way, but I'm glad it did. Truthfully I think it is one of my bests, if not my best. Originally this was just going to be like a five chapter story, but you readers have turned it into so much more and I wanted to thank you for that.**

**I do plan on writing future HOA stories and if you have and suggestions or requests I would love to hear them. I want to write what you want to read, so let me know. Well I'll stop bugging you and let you read on.**

**Oh and if you didn't already figure it out: I OWN NOTHING HOA!**

**Thank you again and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"One left," I smiled at Jerome who was sitting next to me on my bed. We were attempting to work on our project again, but neither of us could concentrate. Mara should be back soon and then we could finally get them to crack. I had a plan and I was almost positive it would work.<p>

"That's a shame," Jerome muttered, staring at the ground.

"What was that?" I asked, I had heard him but I wanted to make him say it again.

"You heard me," Jerome mumbled.

"Did Jerome Clarke just admit how he felt?" I joked lightly pushing him.

"What if I did?" Jerome asked with a glint in his eye.

"I don't know. I'd be in complete shock though," I teased playfully pushing him again.

"Oh really?" Jerome asked as he started to tickle me.

"Stop!" I squealed, yes I squealed, as I tried to squirm away from him.

"I don't think I will," he teased pushing me down onto my bed.

"Stop!" I begged again.

"Nope," Jerome smirked and continued to tickle me.

"Wait a minute! Jerome stop!" I ordered. I was serious this time and Jerome knew it.

"What?" he stopped looking alarmed.

"Mara!" I whispered as I heard her come up the steps.

"What's the plan?" Jerome asked.

"Take off your shirt," I whispered.

"What? Why?" Jerome asked, but he was already taking it off.

"Just do it," I muttered. Mara would be easy. If she thought we were snogging with Jerome's shirt off she'd assume we were doing more than that and race out of the room. She would crack very easily.

"Now what?" Jerome asked as he threw his shirt tp the end of my bed. I was momentarily speechless when I saw his naked chest again. God it was amazing! "Trix?" Jerome asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Kiss me," I demanded.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Jerome smirked as he leaned in.

"Shut up and kiss me!" I demanded again. Jerome didn't need to be told again, his lips were on mine as soon as the words left my mouth and he was laying me back onto my bed with him on top. I ran my hands over his toned chest and back I couldn't get enough.

I could hear Mara coming up to the door and knew she had arrived when she gasped loudly. I broke away from Jerome and looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. Sorry…" Mara stumbled over her words.

I pushed Jerome off of me and acted, "Sorry Mara."

"No I am…I'll just go," Mara stumbled out of the room quickly.

"What are you doing here Poppy?" Jerome looked at his sister who had been behind Mara.

"Put a shirt on Clarke," she snapped before she stormed after Mara.

We both broke down laughing again. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"She will definitely crack," Jerome laughed.

"Yep," I smirked and kissed Jerome again.

We kissed for a few more minutes until I pushed Jerome away smirking, "I thought this was just an act." I could tell that Jerome was as excited as I was.

"I'm a guy!" Jerome defended climbing off of me.

"Uh huh," I smirked.

"Whatever," Jerome shook his head, clearly not embarrassed that I'd called him out.

"Jerome?" I asked.

"Yeah Trix?" Jerome turned to look at me.

"The truth is I haven't been acting since we were outside Victor's office," I admitted. I needed to tell him how I felt, even if he didn't feel the same way.

"Trix, I was never acting," Jerome admitted pushing a strand of my hair back.

"You're serious?" I asked hopefully.

"Dead serious," Jerome answered. "I know we're trying to make them regret setting us up, but I'm glad they did."

"So am I," I smiled.

"After they admit they set us up, what do we do?" Jerome asked the question I'd been trying to figure out for the last few days.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I knew what I wanted, but if he didn't want the same things I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"I want whatever you want Trix," Jerome smiled as he grabbed my hand in his.

"I don't want this to be over," I admitted. It might be naïve to think Jerome would actually stick with me, but I truthfully believed he would.

"Good because now that I have you I am never going to let you go if I have anything to do with it," Jerome murmured before he pressed his lips against mine. We fell back on my bed and snogged until Trudy yelled, "Dinner!"

I pushed Jerome off of me and handed him his shirt, "Put this on and go down there first," I smiled.

"Ready to get them to crack?" Jerome smiled as he pulled on his shirt.

"Definitely. Now go and I'll be down in like five minutes," I smiled.

Jerome kissed me quickly and then did as he was told. I couldn't believe I wasn't dreaming right now. Everything I'd wanted was finally mine. I had Jerome Clarke. He was mine!

It was time to get the house to crack and then we could move past all of this and on into the future with Jerome at my side.

I walked down the steps and into the dining room where everyone was sitting except me. I walked purposefully over to Jerome and sat on his lap pulling his lips down to mine. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance and he eagerly granted it. I put everything I had into the kiss, if we wanted to get the group to crack we needed to pull out all the stops.

I could hear groaning around the table and a few, "Again"'s and Amber was squealing "Patrome." They were getting so close to giving it up.

I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled slightly, earning a moan from Jerome and that did the trick. "Why did we ever set them up?" Fabian groaned.

I pulled away from Jerome quickly and pointed accusingly, "We knew it! You guys set this all up! Just admit it!"

Everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out what to say. There were a lot of people murmuring in denial, but Joy finally stepped up and said, "Yes! We did it! Will you two stop snogging constantly now?"

"You were in on it too Joy?" I asked.

"Yes! Now stop snogging!" she demanded.

I slid off of Jerome's lap and grabbed his hand. "Well I guess I should be saying thank you, but I am still pissed that you thought you could pull one over on us."

"Aw Patrome!" Amber squealed again.

I shook my head and pulled Jerome with me out of the dining room saying with a smirk and a wink, "Come on Slimeball. I think we were in the middle of something." Yes Jerome was still a Slimeball, but he was my Slimeball.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
